Desde que mis ojos son color ámbar
by anabelclock
Summary: No es justo! ellos debían vivir! el no! el moriría si tuviera la oportunidad de vivir aquel trágico momento de nuevo, sin embargo decidió matar toda sensación y caminar hacia la venganza, hasta que alguien le devolvió su humanidad y le recordó que era el amor y la justicia. "cálmate, vas a quemar la casa"... saigenos


one punch man y sus personajes no son míos

Habrá parejas homo tanto hetero

* * *

El fuerte dolor de cabeza lo obligo a intentar mover los parpados pero estos apenas respondían, ni siquiera sentía el cuerpo. No tenía noción del tiempo ni donde se encontraba y no podía importarle menos

-chico…

Todo se escucha tan apagado, estaba tan cansado y lo único que lo motivaba a abrir los ojos era el irritante dolor. Que alguien tuviera piedad y le arrancaran el cerebro…

Cuando se iba a dar por vencido un choque eléctrico lo sobresalto dándole energía para levantar finalmente los parpados. Tardo segundos en enfocar al su alrededor y su vista dio a para al anciano sentado a su lado.

-conecte el core a una batería. Te hacía falta energía. Ahora probare tu visión.

Como un medico dio indicaciones de seguir su dedo índice con la mirada.

\- ahora las cuerda vocales y la memoria, dime. Cuál es tu nombre?

Empezó a preocuparse y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Todo lo que buscaba en su mente resultaba borroso y vago

-y…yo... no lo sé.

El anciano medito con la mano arrugada en su barbilla

-lo creas o no. yo tampoco se quién eres y aun así acepte ayudarte cuando te encontré casi muerto en las ruinas.

Aquel viejo empezó a relatar sucesos fuera de la comprensión del menor. La ciudad donde lo encontró estaba totalmente destruida cuando llego, un malvado androide asesino anda suelto por quién sabe dónde, que el mismo ha intentado detenerlo durante años sin éxito. Llego un momento donde el rubio se percató de que estaba parapléjico desde que despertó y no podía mover ninguna extremidad del cuello para abajo. Tampoco podía ver su cuerpo, ya que estaba cubierto por una manta. Empezó a desesperarse y asustarse ante todo.

Quién era?! Que le había pasado?! por qué el aquel sujeto le tenía tan tenso?!

-muchacho… cuando te encontré, me pediste que te ayudara, que necesitabas una segunda oportunidad para vengarte.

-vengarme?! Por qué?!

-por qué ese androide mato a tu familia

 **"¡Genos-!"**

 **"¡mamá!"**

Ya no podía más, cedió al peso de los recuerdos y la pena junto con el sufrimiento le empezaron a consumir letalmente.

 _Genos_

el vacío reapareció junto con las lágrimas y empezó a extenderse como veneno.

-mamá!

Por qué no fue capaz de hacer algo?

 _Genos_

por qué ese endemoniado pedazo de metal?! No es justo!

-papá!

Él podía salvarlos! ELLOS deberían estar vivos! El no! Injusticia!

 _Genos_

No se podía esperar más de la vida! INJUSTICIA! POR QUE SU MAMÁ?!

Porque ellos…?

-por qué...

Y siguió llorando queriendo retorcerse, patalear, golpear todo!

Romper todo!

Gritar!

 _Genos!_

Rasguñarse sin importar si doliera, desgarrarse la piel y arrancarse el corazón para patearlo contra la pared y dejarlo abandonado para siempre.

-GENOS!

Había un fuerte olor a aceite.

Despertó exaltado, respirando aceleradamente a bocanadas de aire.

-Genos! vas a quemar el futon! Despierta!

Saitama y Genos se encontraban rodeados del vapor que salía del mecanismo sobrecalentado del androide asustado y alterado, este no dejaba de llorar aceite o de echar vapor como una locomotora.

-calma!, estas demasiado caliente! se te puede fundir algún circuito o peor aún! se te puede freír el cerebro!

Pero el rubio no escuchaba, gemía con el llanto como un niño y temblaba abrazado a si mismo.

Finalmente Saitama decidió quitarse la camisa y lanzarla a quien rayos le importe, luego capturo el rostro del cyrbot entre sus manos y le susurro

-Genos... cálmate por favor, todo está bien, nadie te puede hacer daño, estoy contigo. Mírame...

Finalmente el menor escucho a su maestro y se lanzó entre sus brazos ahogando el llanto.

En el abrazo Saitama sintió como la temperatura corporal del otro disminuía hasta ser normalizada y se recostaron en el futon del mayor. Por la mañana él se aseguraría de tener una explicación, pero ahora lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Vale, si alguien pensó que Saitama se quitó la camisa del pijama por razones sexys, eso aún no viene XD , igual aclaro que fue para que no se incinerada o se quemara.

Mucho tiempo D: , aviso, el fic de regular show... lo seguiré, gracias a un pequeño comentario de hace tiempo. Había estado enormemente ocupada y cada vez que quería escribir me faltaba el ánimo pero por cariño que sentí de los comentarios, estoy decidida a seguirlo.

Otra cosa, esta es una historia sobre genos, y si va a ver mucho saigenos (como Saitama podría estar después del genos? el pobre lo rompería sin querer!...aunque...)

Más que eso... son sus memorias, de cuando tuvo su primer prototipo, el shock en su vida, como Saitama fue quien le devolvió parte de su humanidad, etc.

Me costara ser puntual, pero juro exprimir jugo!

Amen hermanos por el saigenos! 

Brindemos por el genosai!

Hurra!

(Una cosita más...)

Si alguien está interesado en ayudarme... será bien recibido, quiero que este fic sea un regalo (intento escribirlo lo mejor que puedo, a veces las cosas son difíciles de poner en palabras)( cof y estoy súper oxidada cof) 

sugerencias! comentarios! todo es aceptado.

bye 


End file.
